The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls
by Gothica Angel
Summary: When the boys pull a prank on the girls, the girls have to find a way to get back. They find their opportunity by way of a small brown package... OOC, insanity, minor cussing, r&r!!! FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!
1. The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls Ch 1 - The ...

Disclaimer - Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sunrise Sotsu/Bandai.   
  
Warnings - Minor cussing, and random insanity! This time, on all the boys!! Definitely OOC for Trowa and Heero and maybe Wufei. Also, this story deals a bit with a branch of religion that some people may not agree with. Personally, I am very interested in the religions of other nations, and did a lot of research for this story. Please don't call me a Satan worshipper or tell me I'm going to Hell. If you're a Christian, good for you, but you have to remember, not everyone out there has the same beliefs as you, and just because you're a Christian doesn't mean you have to go around telling people they're going to Hell. I'm not singling out Christians, but I've seen it a lot here on FFN. Also, for people at the other end of the extreme, I'm not making fun of Voodoo/Voodun, it just struck me as a good idea. I do know that Voodoo is not necessarily used for these purposes and that it doesn't work the way I make it out to work here. Don't try to inform me of this, I know. Thank you and ENJOY!!!!  
  
Author's Random Ranting - After pulling a prank, the guys are in for it! Little do they know, a mysterious gift showed up on the dormitory doorstep... Also, I put Catherine in here because I needed 5 guys and 5 girls, so lets just say she came to visit her brother for Spring Break. Sally came to visit Wufei (^_~) and the other three are students at Southeastern High.  
  
The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls  
  
Duo was laughing so hard, that tears squeezed out of his eyes. The girls stood there, covered in syrup and feathers. It was Spring Break at Southeastern High Academy, and the first morning had been awful. That was from the girls perspective. For the guys, it was nothing short of hilarious.   
  
"Duo! I know this was your idea!" Hilde shrieked.  
  
This made the boys laugh harder. Even Trowa and Heero weren't succeeding at keeping their faces straight.   
  
"Pancakes anyone? With chicken dumplings?" Quatre choked out between fits of giggling. Duo roared with laughter and fell out of his chair.   
  
Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally, were not laughing. They were no where near laughing. They stormed out of the boys room to queue up for the shower, muttering and cursing. Quatre turned to Duo, who was wiping the last tear from his eye, and said,  
  
"Brilliant, Duo, but we're in for it now! Did you see the look in Hilde's eyes? Murderous!"  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Sally stumbled blindly out of the girls bathroom wrapped in a towel, stubbing her foot against something. Brushing the wet hair out of her eyes, she saw a brown package with no return address. She picked up the package and walked into the dorm room she shared with the others. She placed the package on the table, pulled on some clothes and called the other girls.  
  
"Open it Sally!" Dorothy and Catherine said together.  
  
Sally pulled the brown paper off and saw a plain white box, worn and faded. She lifted the lid, and her eyes widened. Sitting there, was five dolls. They looked just like chibi Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. A note came with them too. It said,  
  
'These are Genuine Voodoo Dolls from the Yoruba people. Use them wisely.' Then there was a little mark as though whoever had been writing had been surprised suddenly and had stopped writing.  
  
Hilde grinned evilly and said, "Well girls, what are we waiting for."  
  
She took the one that looked like Duo. The other girls giggled and Dorothy took Quatre, Catherine Trowa, and Sally took the one resembling Wufei. Relena hesitated, though finally laughed too and took Heero. Hilde hid behind one of the vending machines, and the other girls hid as well to watch. Duo came out to get a candy bar as he always did at 11:00 in the morning. When he reached into his pocket to get money, Hilde tugged on the braid of the chibi Voodoo doll. Duo let out a yell and fell backwards. The girls broke into quiet fits of giggles because Duo looked so funny just randomly falling over. He got his candy bar, and Hilde looked at the voodoo doll. It was now holding a candy bar.   
  
Duo unwrapped the succulent piece of chocolate and lifted it to his mouth. Then his hand was pushed back to his side. He tried to eat the candy again and again, and repeatedly failed. All he could think of now was getting that damn chocolate in his mouth. Finally he wrestled the chocolate up to his face. Of course it couldn't be right if that damn Snickers bar didn't slam into his nose all by itself. Now all Duo could think was how stupid he looked with chocolate and caramel sticking out of his very sore nostrils.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Catherine and Dorothy silently crept up to where Quatre and Trowa were playing chess outside. Quatre looked at Trowa and said,  
  
"Didn't the girls look hilarious this morning?"  
  
"Yea, good April Fools day, huh?" Trowa replied concentrating on his next move.  
  
Catherine untied the voodoo doll's shoes and retied the laces together in a jumble of knots. Dorothy went one step further. Using the voodoo doll to control the shoe laces direction, she made Quatre's laces loop around the legs of the table on which they were playing chess, and knot together. Then, the two girls sat back to wait. When the chess game was over, the two boys stood. Or rather tried to. When Quatre stood, the entire table fell over, and he went with it. Trowa stepped back in surprise and fell backwards. Dorothy and Catherine stifled their laughter as the two boys cursed whoever been responsible.  
  
Relena looked at the chibi Heero in her hands. She didn't want to make him hate her, but maybe she'd have a little fun. Heero was looking at a book about infiltration, and the voodoo doll had a tiny book in its hands. In surprise, Relena knocked the book out of the dolls hands. Heero's book flew out of his hands and right through a window. Puzzled, Heero called Wufei, and the Shenlong pilot walked out. Sally joined Relena and tapped her friend on the shoulder. 'Watch' she mouthed silently. She made chibi Wufei's legs move on their own and Wufei's eyes widened as he walked toward the door. Manipulating his moves, she walked Wufei out to the fifty steps leading to the Dean's office. She walked Wufei up them and turned him around. Then, pushed him over.   
  
"Kuso-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!" he yelled as he bounced head over heels down the stairs. Heero, who had been following Wufei, leaned over to get a better look as to where his fellow pilot had fallen, when he suddenly fell over too :wink wink, nudge nudge: He too bounced down the fifty steps shouting various curses garbled each time he hit a step.   
  
Relena and Sally laughed from where they hid in the bushes not far from the Dean's office.  
  
~~Somewhere near the vending machine...~~  
  
Duo was in the bathroom scraping the last peanut from his nose. He heard the door open and tried to act completely natural as he turned. The peanut fell out of his right nostril by itself. Fortunately for Duo, it was only Trowa and Quatre. A bare footed and bruised Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Before they could answer though, Wufei and Heero stumbled through the door.   
  
Many bruises stuck out on their faces, arms, and legs. Wufei collapsed then and there on his face. Heero made it to the toilet, sank to his knees, and his face fell into the water. Only when he couldn't breath did he get up, sputtering and coughing.   
  
The girls had figured out that they could control the boys even when a door separated them. They had seen the boys go into the bathroom, and met up outside of the boys bathroom. Hilde tugged Voodoo Doll Duo's braid again, Relena made Voodoo Doll Heero break dance, Catherine made Voodoo Doll Trowa do a split, Dorothy made Voodoo Doll Quatre choke Voodoo Doll Wufei, and Sally made Voodoo Doll Wufei strip.  
  
All of sudden in the boys bathroom, there was mayhem. Duo fell over with a cry. Someone had tugged his braid. He turned around to yell at Quatre, but Quatre was too busy throttling a screaming Wufei, who was as naked as jaybird. Duo looked at Heero, who was having spasms on the floor that was a far cry from break dancing, and then Trowa howled with pain, his long legs stretched out opposite each other.  
  
"My legs don't naturally do that!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
The girls howled with laughter. They wiped the tears of laugher from their eyes, and decided unanimously that the boys had had their payback. However, just in case, the girls put the voodoo chibis back in their box, and hid them under Relena's bed.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys limped, crawled, waddled, stomped, and dragged themselves to their dorms. When they reached the door, a mysterious, plain brown, unmarked package lay by their door...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehee! I'll post Ch. 2 soon! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   



	2. The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls Ch 2 - Payb...

Disclaimer - Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sunrise Sotsu/Bandai.   
  
Warnings - Minor cussing, and random insanity! This time, on all the girls!! Definitely OOC for Trowa and Heero and maybe Wufei. Also, this story deals a bit with a branch of religion that some people may not agree with. Personally, I am very interested in the religions of other nations, and did a lot of research for this story. Please don't call me a Satan worshipper or tell me I'm going to Hell. If you're a Christian, good for you, but you have to remember, not everyone out there has the same beliefs as you, and just because you're a Christian doesn't mean you have to go around telling people they're going to Hell. I'm not singling out Christians, but I've seen it a lot here on FFN. Also, for people at the other end of the extreme, I'm not making fun of Voodoo/Voodun, it just struck me as a good idea. I do know that Voodoo is not necessarily used for these purposes and that it doesn't work the way I make it out to work here. Don't try to inform me of this, I know. Thank you and ENJOY!!!!  
  
Author's Random Ranting - After pulling a prank, the guys are in for it! Little do they know, a mysterious gift showed up on the dormitory doorstep... Also, I put Catherine in here because I needed 5 guys and 5 girls, so lets just say she came to visit her brother for Spring Break. Sally came to visit Wufei (^_~) and the other three are students at Southeastern High.  
  
The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls Ch. 2 - Payback  
  
Heero ripped open the packaging and saw chibi Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally dolls. They were voodoo dolls. He qucikly scanned the note, while the other boys picked up the dolls of their corresponding other. The note explained where they came from and to use them wisely. The boys, including Heero and Trowa, grinned maliciously. They separated and went to wreak havoc.  
  
Wufei found Sally working on her tennis serve on the schools courts with Relena. Heero joined Wufei in the bushes moments later, and Wufei took the chibi Sally and walked her over to the automatic serving machine. Heero moved Relena over a few steps, and Wufei moved Sally's finger the slightest inch, and Relena was being impaled with tennis balls.   
  
Sally had no idea what she was doing. She must have hit the switch to high, and her friend Relena was now being battered with green tennis balls. No matter how hard she tried, Sally couldn't bring herself to turn it off. Instead, whenever Relena moved out of the way, Sally's arms seemed to act by themselves and moved the machine, so that wherever Relena ran to, she was hit with tennis ball after tennis ball. Pretty soon, Relena stopped moving and began to cartwheel over and over, from one end of the court to the other. Only thing was, Sally knew for a fact that 5 minutes ago, Relena couldn't do a cartwheel to save her life.  
  
Heero was having the time of his life, watching the annoying blond girl being hit with tennis balls while looking like an idiot. Wufei was having fun too. He had made Sally jump onto the ball machine, and she was propelling it back and forth with one foot pushing the ground.   
  
Quatre didn't want to be too mean, being himself and all, but he knew that there was no way the girls would figure this out. He looked at Voodoo Doll Dorothy and at her annoying double eyebrows. He HATED those damn double eyebrows. The doll was holding a little sword, meaning that Dorothy was practicing her fencing. Quatre bolted for the fencing room and peered in the little window in the door. He could see Dorothy, all by herself, practicing fencing moves. He laughed softly and began torture.  
  
The first thing Dorothy recognized as being weird, was the loss of control she had over her weapon, and the pain on her forehead, right by her annoying double eyebrows. The next thing that struck her as odd, was that it hit her in the face. All of a sudden, she was Irish step dancing. She had always wanted to be able to do the intricate footwork of the Irish dancers. However, she took that though back as she cadenced right into the wall. Then she regained her balance, and began a new step, and once again bounced off the nearest wall. Finally, she stopped, and picked up her sword. Once again practicing her moves, she soon forgot about the strange behavior. That is, until she once again hit herself with her sword. Then the step dancing began again...  
  
Trowa and Duo watched Catherine and Hilde sitting together on the large grass quad. The two girls were sitting on lawn chairs tanning. Manipulating the movements of Voodoo Doll Catherine, Trowa caused the real Catherine to roll off her lawn chair and do the Saturday Night Fever dance, while Hilde gave her the look of 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Then Hilde fell off her lawn chair and began to bounce and kick like a bucking bronco horse. The few people on the quad, most had gone home to visit during break, began staring , snickering, and laughing.   
  
"H-how d-d- I s-s-top! I-I can't s-t-top!" Hilde stammered trying to control herself.  
  
"You're asking me?" Catherine cried desperately trying to keep her arm down and feet still.   
  
Trowa and Duo desperately tried to keep their faces straight. Duo took the Voodoo Doll Hilde and made her do somersaults. Duo howled at the way Hilde rolled all over the quad yelling. Trowa laughed, and did the same thing to Voodoo Doll Catherine. The two girls rolled around and around the quad before bumping into each other. Trowa, silent, stoic Trowa, fell on the ground laughing. Duo pounded the ground with his fist, laughing until his sides hurt.  
  
The boys met up again in the hallway of their dormitory, to discuss the last huge prank they should pull. Conferencing they decided to get the girls together one more time on the huge quad. The girls were all sitting together trading their very weird stories and bruises. Dorothy had crutches, and Relena had on a full body cast, and Hilde pushed her in a wheel chair.   
  
"It sounds like what we did to them," Relena said, her voice muffled.  
  
"You don't think-" Hilde said, shocked.  
  
"I agree with Hilde, the dolls were one of a kind!" Sally said.  
  
"Who said they were one of a kind?" the ever critiquing Dorothy replied.  
  
"Let's get our dolls back out, girls," Catherine stood, and immediately began to attack Dorothby with extremely advanced karate moves.   
  
Dorothy retaliated, sort of, by bunny hopping all over the quad, stopping every once in a while to chomp a motuhfull of grass from the ground, with a crazed Catherine after her. Hilde, Sally, and Relena gaped at their friends and called out to them.  
  
"Help!!! Stop her! No first stop me!!!!!" Dorothy wailed.  
  
"I CAN'T STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Catherine screamed.  
  
All of a sudden, Hilde and Sally began cat fighting. Literally cat fighting. They attacked each other and rolled all over the quad together. (anyone who's seen a cat fight knows what I mean hehee! ^_^) They both screamed at each other to stop.   
  
Heero looked at Voodoo Doll Relena, as the other guys whooped with the laughter. She was in a wheelchair. A simple finger was all it took. Relena fell over amid her friends attacking each other. Later, the girls wheeled a cursing Relena to their dorm room.  
  
"Girls? It's time to get the dolls out," Dorothy said, spitting out some grass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC! HEHEE! Check back for Ch. 3 - The Gundam Voodoo Dolls - Battle of the Sexes - Voodoo Style 


	3. The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls Ch 3 - Batt...

Disclaimer - Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sunrise Sotsu/Bandai.  
  
Warnings - Minor cussing, and random insanity! This time, on everyone! Definitely OOC for Trowa and Heero and maybe Wufei.   
  
Author's Random Ranting - Haha! The last part of my saga, The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls. I must say this has been fun to write, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Check out the A/N at the end!  
  
The Gundam Wing Voodoo Dolls Ch. 3 - Battle of the Sexes: Voodoo Style  
  
Hilde pushed her friend Relena down the dormitory hallway in a wheelchair. They both carried Voodoo dolls of Duo and Heero. They found their two 'loved ones' sitting in the school's coffee shop alone. They both had scalding hot coffee in their hands, and were sipping slowly, feeling the hot drink healing their bruised bodies. Heero looked the other way when Relena was wheeld into the coffee shop. Duo furrowed his eyebrows at Relena and asked Hilde,  
  
"What happened to Relena?"  
  
"Well, she was beaten repeatedly by tennis balls shot from a launcher," Hilde replied tartly as Heero sniggered into his hand.  
  
The two girls sat on the opposite side of the shop, and turned away from the boys. They heard a scream from Duo and Heero, and didn't need to look back to know what had happened.  
  
Duo whimpered in pain as he tiptoed back to his room followed by Heero. Any movement caused the material of their clothing to rub against their coffee burns. Trowa and Quatre passed them in the hallway, and looked questioningly at them.  
  
"Get out the dolls boys. It's time for battle. The girls have voodoo dolls too, we saw them carrying them when they walked in the shop. Don't pick up anything sharp," ("Or hot," Heero added) "Get Wufei, and meet us at the vending machines on the third floor."  
  
Trowa and Quatre nodded, and passed along the information to Wufei when they passed him in the hall. The boys gathered by the third floor vending machines after they had retrieved their mignons of havoc, and plotted their revenge. They didn't know who the hell had given the girls the dolls, but it fit into place perfectly. Upon closer examination, all the dolls were revealed to be holding strawberry colada smoothies, and there was only one place on campus that one could by strawberry colada smoothies. The concession stand at the athletic complex was the only place that sold smoothies, and the boys rushed there, hoping to catch the girls. They found only Hilde and Relena, so Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei left to find the other girls.   
  
Duo and Heero hid behind the bleachers on which the girls were seated. They took at the smoothie-holding Voodoo dolls, and Duo said,  
  
"Should we be nice to Relena, she is after all in a full body cast that limits our range of torture. Should we let up a bit on her?"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
Duo shrugged, and said to Voodoo Doll Hilde,  
  
"Time for a new hair-do Hilde! Heh, heh, heh."  
  
Hilde shrieked as freezing cold smoothie cascaded down her head. Relena's muffled laughing, and the realization that her friend was incapable of doing something like that in here current crippled state, made Hilde turn toward another source of laughing. She was about to march over to the bleachers when a strange sound reach her ears. Relena's wheelchair was doing 360s and pop wheelies as the blond hair girl's eyes went wide. One wheelie wheeled a little too far, and Relena tipped over backwards in her wheelchair. A voice, unmistakably Duo's, guffawed from the bleachers, and Hilde stomped over to the two.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you will pay!" She fumed, and stomped back to the prone Relena, in the process tripping over her feet, which was not entirely her doing.   
  
Duo laughed until tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes. Hilde tried to right the wheelchair, but only succeeded in turning the metal chair around. Finally getting it to sit up, Hilde flounced out of the athletic complex with Relena in front of her. They took their Voodoo dolls out, and decided that the saying 'Revenge is sweet', was all to correct. Hilde looked at Relena and said,  
  
"You know, I always want to be able to comfort my man if he comes home hurt. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yemph," came the muffle yet unmistakable agreement.  
  
Duo's feet picked him off the floor, he crouched in the ready position of a runner, and took off at full speed. Unfortunately, the two boys were still behind the bleachers, and as all bleachers do, these had an entanglement of metal supports, all of which Duo ran into, tripped over, and just plain hurt himself on. Heero laughed until he found himself climbing a support all the way to the top, and of course, falling off of it. He hit each and every bar that interfered with his path on his way down, bruising places he didn't even know existed until then. They limped back to the vending machines where they had agreed to meet the others.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the steps outside the dormitory building, when they saw Dorothy and Catherine sitting on the grass toward the other side of the building. It was a perfect opportunity, and neither could pass it up. Unfortunately for them, the two girls had spotted them first, and moved to a hiding place around the back of the dormitory before the boys could see them move. Taking out their two dolls, they decided a little revenge was in store. Catherine tugged on Trowa's single bang hard enough to make the young man fall forward, and then pushed him back with greater force. :CRACK!!!: They heard this from the other side of the building, and could only have been Trowa's head connecting with the solid top step of the dorm.  
  
Quatre looked at his friend in horror. Trowa was sprawled unconscious on the steps of the dorm, and Quatre slid his arm under the boy to carry him to the room. That was Quatre's intention, but when he reached the first flight of stairs leading up through the building, he could only lift his legs, not move forward. When he tried to stop, he couldn't, and just stood there, marching in place in front of the steps while his now-drooling fellow pilot was slung across his shoulder.  
  
Wufei had been hunting Sally for the better part of ten minutes. He had found some tissue to stop his bloody nose after the little run in with the lawn mower when he had first split from the group. Of course, that had been Sally's doing, and now she would pay. Wufei found her standing at the fountain by the art building not far from the dormitory building. She sat on the edge of the fountain reading a book. Wufei snickered evilly and pushed her into the fountain. She came up gasping for air, and red in the face from embarrassment. She pulled herself out of the fountain about as gracefully as anyone in the same situation could, and wrung out her book.   
  
Sally dripped water the entire way to the dorm. There, she found an again injured Relena, Hilde wrapping an ace bandage around her injured ankle and ego, and Catherine and Dorothy looking very satisfied with themselves. They started to discuss their 'encounters', when someone knocked on their door. They opened it to find another brown, unmarked package. They opened it, and found a new doll. Voodoo doll Zechs stared at them from the wrappings of paper around him.  
  
By the third floor vending machines, Duo dragged himself along on his stomach, while Heero dragged his right foot with his hand, all the while cursing everything on the face of the earth.  
  
"To heck with ketchup. To heck with women. To heck with lice. To heck with my parents for bring me into this God forsaken world. To heck with..." And he went on and on.  
  
Wufei was helping the spastic Quatre carry the vegetated Trowa up the stairs. Wufei's bloody nose was back with full force, and he had wads of tissue sprouting from his nose. When they reached the pain laden Duo and Heero, they saw a white-clad figure dart past them and drop something at their feet. Heero called upon his all too famous superhuman strength, mustered all that he could, and tackled what turned out to be one of the scientists. Restraining the lab-coated nuisance, Heero motion to Wufei, and the Chinese boy picked up the box dropped by the scientist. In it, was a Voodoo doll of Noin. Duo turned his twitching face to the doctor or professor, whoever the hell he was and said,  
  
"You sent us these, these Barbie Dolls of doom? Why?"   
  
"Well, Gundam Pilot 02, I wanted to see your reaction to your significant others having the same capabilities as you. A new era has begun! The voodoo wars! MUAHAHAHAHA!" With that, Heero pulled duct tape out of nowhere, and taped the mad scientists mouth shut.  
  
"Let's get the girls. I think a truce is in order."  
  
That evening, the whole gang sat cuddled up next to a warm fire composed of voodoo dolls, and scientist lab coats, lab pants, bionic glasses...  
  
The voodoo war was over, and though Trowa still drooled, and Relena had two months in her full body cast, they had made amends. However, those promises cooed softly into the darkness around the fire, were quickly shattered as Duo yelled,  
  
"She cut of my braid!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so the saga ends. I hope you all enjoyed my mignons of havoc and the Barbie dolls of doom. If you're wondering why Quatre and Trowa didn't get revenge on Dorothy and Catherine, it was because by the time Quatre marched upstairs, they had a mad scientist to worry about... ^_~ Also, I'm not going to continue, because finding enough *humorous* material is HARD!!!! Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!  



End file.
